dramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Beauty Inside (movie)
The Beauty Inside (뷰티 인사이드; Byuti Insaideu; lit. Beauty Inside) is a 2015 South Korean romantic comedy film based on the 2012 American social film The Beauty Inside, about a man who wakes up every day in a different body, starring Han Hyo Joo. It is Baik's feature film debut, after a career directing commercials. Synopsis This is a different kind of identity crisis. Woo Jin is a young man who works as a furniture designer. He has a great life with the woman he loves, Yi Soo (Han Hyo Joo), if it weren't for one little problem. Every morning, Woo Jin wakes up to discover that he is inhabiting a different body. It could be the body of a young, good-looking man (Do Ji Han), a portly everyman (Kim Dae Myung), a middle-aged man (Bae Sung Woo), an old man (Chun Young Woon) or even a beautiful young woman (Park Shin Hye)! Every time Woo Jin wakes up in a new body, he has to figure out where he is and how he can find his way back to Yi Soo, who is always waiting for him. Will there be a day that Woo Jin can't find his way back?https://www.viki.com/movies/36130c-the-beauty-inside?locale=en Plot One fateful day, on his eighteenth birthday, Woo-jin wakes up to see a face and body that is not his own. He is very shocked and confused, he confronts his mother with his new appearance and she is also shocked but tearfully accepts him for who he is. With the help of his mother (Mun Suk) and his best friend (Song-beck), Woo-jin is able to cope with his strange condition. Ever since this day Woo-jin, now a furniture designer, wakes up in a different body every day, regardless of age, gender and nationality. Sometimes he's a man, a woman, old, young, or even a foreigner. He can even speak different languages, depending on who he is for the day. He's the same person on the inside, but on the outside he's always someone new. Looking at a different face in the mirror every morning is hard for him to get used to. Every morning Woo-jin records himself on his computer, letting himself know who he was that day. And every morning he has to accustom himself to the changes of being a different person. He has to adjust to his new body, eyesight, voice etc. After many years of changing into different people Woo-jin has devised a system where he has all sorts of clothes and shoes to fit any and every type of body type, and of course different types of toiletries depending on if he is male or female. He also has a phoropter in order to test his eye vision and a Brannock foot measuring device to measure his feet and use the right sized shoes. As a furniture designer Woo-jin is able to work in the privacy of his own home and avoid others from finding out his secret. He is the owner of a furniture company named ALX that specializes on handcraft furniture to meet the needs of each individual person. His best friend Song-beck works with Woo-jin and is the one who takes care of the sales and goes to meet clients in person. Woo-jin one day develops a crush on a furniture retailer named Yi-soo who works in a furniture store. He begins to visit her everyday to see her and occasionally talk to her but she doesn't realize this because he comes in as someone else each day. He waits until the right day when he is someone handsome (Park Seo-Joon) to finally approach her and ask her out on a date. He succeeded in asking her out and wanted to continue seeing her as the same person. As a result he went on for a few days without sleep in order to stay as the same person that went out with Yi-soo. Woo-jin inevitably fails to keep the same body due to sleep deprivation and decides to stop contacting Yi-soo because he does not want to reveal his secret to her. However, Yi-soo decides to visit Woo-jin at his home one day and discovers his secret. She is shocked and it takes her some time to comprehend and accept Woo-jin for who he is on the inside. They remained together and devised a plan to reunite with each other every time Woo-jin transformed. When ever Woo-jin grabs Yi-soo's hand she'll know that it's him. Or at least that was the idea. Yi-soo, after some time starts having difficulty with their relationship. She never truly knows who Woo-jin is and has to fully trust that the stranger grabbing her hand is Woo-jin. People begin to gossip about Yi-soo, saying that she is always going out with different men. This pushes her to a breaking point where she relies on medication to be able to cope with her stress, anxiety, and insomnia. In order to help her, Woo-jin decides to disappear from her life. Time goes by but Yi-soo never stopped loving Woo-jin and is determined to find him. Yi-soo is able to find Woo-jin once again in a different country (the Czech Republic). She confesses to him that she still loves him and wants to spend her life with him. After this confession Woo-jin proposes to Yi-soo and she accepts. Cast Main Characters= *Han Hyo Joo as Yi-soo *Lee Dong-hwi as Sang-baek *Moon Sook as Woo-jin's mother *Lee Geung-young as Woo-jin's father *Lee Mi-do as Hong Eun-soo *Choi Yong-min as Yi-soo's father *Shin Dong-mi as the department head *Kim Si-eun as Woo-jin's mother in the past |-| Actors portraying Woo Jin= *Kim Dae-myung as Woo-jin *Do Ji-han as Woo-jin *Bae Sung-woo as Woo-jin *Chun Young-woon as Woo-jin *Park Shin-hye as Woo-jin *Lee Beom-soo as Woo-jin *Park Seo-joon as Woo-jin *Kim Sang-ho as Woo-jin *Chun Woo-hee as Woo-jin *Juri Ueno as Woo-jin *Lee Jae-joon as Woo-jin *Kim Min-jae as Woo-jin *Lee Hyun-woo as Woo-jin *Jo Dal-hwan as Woo-jin *Lee Jin-wook as Woo-jin *Hong Da-mi as Woo-jin *Seo Kang-joon as Woo-jin *Kim Hee-won as Woo-jin *Lee Dong-wook as Woo-jin *Go Ah-sung as Woo-jin *Kim Joo-hyuk as Woo-jin *Yoo Yeon-seok as Woo-jin *Lee Seung-chan as Woo-jin *Kwon Gi-ha as Woo-jin *Kim Rok-kyeong as Woo-jin 52 *Kim Gwang-seop as Woo-jin 86 *Park Keun-rok as Woo-jin 44 *Yoon-hwan as Woo-jin 19 *Kim Yeon-hee as Woo-jin 39 *Son Seong-chan as Woo-jin 77 *Park Min-soo as Woo-jin 80 *Jang Eui-soo as Woo-jin 106 Soundtrack Main Article: Beauty Inside (movie) OST International release The Beauty Inside pre-sold its distribution rights at the Cannes Film Market to 11 Asian countries, including Japan, Hong Kong, Macau, Taiwan, Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia, Brunei and the Philippines Well Go USA released the film theatrically on September 11, 2015 with a DVD and Blu-ray release set for February 2, 2016. Box office The Beauty Inside earned a total gross of $14,291,242 USD from 2,057,896 total admissions. There was a total of 646 screenings for the film. Critical response On the website Rotten Tomatoes, the film had an approval rating of 70% based on 10 reviews, with a weighted average of 5.7/10. Another media aggregator website, Metacritic, weighted the film with an average score of 48 out of 100, based on 5 critics. Katie Walsh from the Los Angeles Times writes, "It's satisfying, charming and surprising - a film that keeps its supernatural elements grounded in reality, with the focus on the spirituality of true love." Remake and adaptations Film In January 2017, it was announced that Emilia Clarke had been cast as the female lead in an upcoming American remake of the film, with Scott Neustadter and Michael H. Weber writing the script. Television series Main Article: The Beauty Inside In July 2018, it was announced that Seo Hyun-jin has been cast as the female lead in an upcoming Korean drama remake of the film, alongside Lee Min-ki. Awards and nominations Trivia *Filming began on November 6, 2014 and finished in February 2015.http://asianwiki.com/The_Beauty_Inside *The movie was sponsored by Intel and Toshiba because it won the commercial awards at the 2013 Clio Awards & Cannes Lions. Related Drama *'South Korea:' The Beauty Inside (drama remake) Gallery The Beauty Inside (movie).png|Official Poster References Category:KMovie Category:KMovie2015 Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Supernatural Category:The Beauty Inside (movie)